Team Mystic: The Tale of Mariana
by NIGHTSDelight22
Summary: Team Mystic, composed of Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Amy Rose, the leader, are transported to a far away dream world. In their journey back home, they learn a story of star-crossed lovers, an evil race of nightmare creatures, and help to create a new kingdom.
1. Prolouge

Hello, I am am new to this site and will upload new stories soon.


	2. Chapter 1: To Dreamtopia

Mariana, Team Mystic, and other stuff.


	3. Chapter 2: Marina and Illumina

Mariana, Team Mystic, and other stuff.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions and Sky World

Mariana, Team Mystic, and other stuff.


	5. Chapter 4: Eclipsa!

"Illumina!" Tails and Amy exclaimed happily. " _Hello, my friends. It is nice to see you again,_ " Illumina said, not breaking her calm composure, " _I see you've met my daughter_." " Your DAUGHTER?!" Tails asked with genuine shock. "... _Yes. I've been very busy since you visited Maginaryworld, or Dreamtopia, whichever you prefer._ " Illumina answered just as calmly. "Isn't my mother amazing? She turned Maginaryworld into Dreamtopia with her own two hands!" Marina exclaimed happily. As if not even hearing Marina's compliment, Illumina went on: _I need your help once again my friends. I need your help to save my new world. I need your help help to collect the pieces of the **Dreamheart.** " _" What's the Dreamheart?" Shadow asked. "It's a powerful crystal made up of the dreams of the past, present, and future! Usually the Dreamheart stays here and lights up Dreamtopia, but there's a rumor going around! If dreamers of truly pure hearts combine their powers, the Dreamheart can make a miracle happen!" Marina stated a matter-of-factly. " _Kinda like the Chaos Emeralds..._ " Shadow thought. " _...Yes, well...It's because of that our castle was attacked. And we lost a few of the pieces..._ " Illumina exclaimed glumly. " We need those those pieces back! Sure we found most of them, but if we don't have all the pieces back by sundown, Dreamtopia will lose its power! That why I summoned you all here! So...Won't you help us? Please?" Marina pleaded. Shadow said what all three of them were thinking: "...Sure. We'll help you." "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Marina exclaimed happily, " You won't regret this! The first piece is in the Sky World. We'll leave whenever you're ready!" Then, not surprisingly, Marina flew off and out the door before anyone could say anything. " _...I do wish Marina would sit still at least once...,"_ Illumina said disappointed. " _You'll watch over Marina too, won't you?_ " " Of course, Illumina! Let's go guys!" Amy exclaimed. " _ **TEAM MYSTIC**_ , move out!" Tails exclaimed. With that, the three heroes ran off, but not before Shadow gave Illumina a suspicious glance. Out of earshot, Illumina, with a wicked smirk, stated: " _Those three hold much power. Dare I say, enough to defeat **him**. And with him gone, I can begin to make this world truly perfect..._ "

" Lights of sky and sea, please transfer your power to me!" Marina chanted while clasping her hands together. " What's that supposed to do?" Tails asked questionably. " Tee-hee! You'll see!" Marina answered giggling. Then, without warning, the jewel on Marina's forehead began to glow. Then all four of them were lifted into the air. " Whaa-?!" Amy stammered. "Everyone, get ready!" Shadow said, staring straight up at the portal that had suddenly appeared .

 _Zoom!_

" Here we are! The Sky Zone! The location of the first piece of the Dreamheart! " Marina exclaimed. " Ho. ly. fudge. " Amy said, her jaw dropped. " Let the searching begin..." Tails exclaimed in shock.

 **I meant to post this yesterday, but I got too busy. Anyway, If you don't know who Illumina is, she's a character in the game _Sonic Shuffle_. Don't worry about looking it up. I'll go into more detail about it when I'm done with** **this story. Remember, the characters in this story don't belong to me. They** **belong to Sega. Only Marina belongs to me. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter posted soon. I'm not making promises though. But I assure you, this story WILL be finished. See you in the next chapter.**

 *** A little treat: If you actually read all of that description just leave a comment and I'll follow you on here!**


	6. Interlude

"Illumina!" Tails and Amy exclaimed happily. " _Hello, my friends. It is nice to see you again,_ " Illumina said, not breaking her calm composure, " _I see you've met my daughter_." " Your DAUGHTER?!" Tails asked with genuine shock. "... _Yes. I've been very busy since you visited Maginaryworld, or Dreamtopia, whichever you prefer._ " Illumina answered just as calmly. "Isn't my mother amazing? She turned Maginaryworld into Dreamtopia with her own two hands!" Marina exclaimed happily. As if not even hearing Marina's compliment, Illumina went on: _I need your help once again my friends. I need your help to save my new world. I need your help help to collect the pieces of the **Dreamheart.** " _" What's the Dreamheart?" Shadow asked. "It's a powerful crystal made up of the dreams of the past, present, and future! Usually the Dreamheart stays here and lights up Dreamtopia, but there's a rumor going around! If dreamers of truly pure hearts combine their powers, the Dreamheart can make a miracle happen!" Marina stated a matter-of-factly. " _Kinda like the Chaos Emeralds..._ " Shadow thought. " _...Yes, well...It's because of that our castle was attacked. And we lost a few of the pieces..._ " Illumina exclaimed glumly. " We need those those pieces back! Sure we found most of them, but if we don't have all the pieces back by sundown, Dreamtopia will lose its power! That why I summoned you all here! So...Won't you help us? Please?" Marina pleaded. Shadow said what all three of them were thinking: "...Sure. We'll help you." "Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Marina exclaimed happily, " You won't regret this! The first piece is in the Sky World. We'll leave whenever you're ready!" Then, not surprisingly, Marina flew off and out the door before anyone could say anything. " _...I do wish Marina would sit still at least once...,"_ Illumina said disappointed. " _You'll watch over Marina too, won't you?_ " " Of course, Illumina! Let's go guys!" Amy exclaimed. " _ **TEAM MYSTIC**_ , move out!" Tails exclaimed. With that, the three heroes ran off, but not before Shadow gave Illumina a suspicious glance. Out of earshot, Illumina, with a wicked smirk, stated: " _Those three hold much power. Dare I say, enough to defeat **him**. And with him gone, I can begin to make this world truly perfect..._ "

" Lights of sky and sea, please transfer your power to me!" Marina chanted while clasping her hands together. " What's that supposed to do?" Tails asked questionably. " Tee-hee! You'll see!" Marina answered giggling. Then, without warning, the jewel on Marina's forehead began to glow. Then all four of them were lifted into the air. " Whaa-?!" Amy stammered. "Everyone, get ready!" Shadow said, staring straight up at the portal that had suddenly appeared .

 _Zoom!_

" Here we are! The Sky Zone! The location of the first piece of the Dreamheart! " Marina exclaimed. " Ho. ly. fudge. " Amy said, her jaw dropped. " Let the searching begin..." Tails exclaimed in shock.

 **I meant to post this yesterday, but I got too busy. Anyway, If you don't know who Illumina is, she's a character in the game _Sonic Shuffle_. Don't worry about looking it up. I'll go into more detail about it when I'm done with** **this story. Remember, the characters in this story don't belong to me. They** **belong to Sega. Only Marina belongs to me. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter posted soon. I'm not making promises though. But I assure you, this story WILL be finished. See you in the next chapter.**

 *** A little treat: If you actually read all of that description just leave a comment and I'll follow you on here!**


End file.
